Lost Innocence
by TwilightKitsune1-REBORN
Summary: Summary inside. DARK! Slash, OOC-ness, AU. Other warnings found inside. !R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: **_Sora grew up in the darkness, so lost in the shadows he never even knew there was a world outside of the one he lived in. As a light begins to shine into his ever growing darkness, will he be able to escape or will he be devoured by shadows?

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kingdom Hearts in anyway, and am making absolutely no profit off this story.

_**Warnings:**_DARK! Contains mature content and adult themes not suitable for young children. Drug use, non-con (**rape**), yaoi (male/male relationship(s) that pass far **beyond** the bounds of friendship), strong language, pedophilia (adult/child relations), self mutilation, self gratification (**masturbation**), OOCness, AU…  
_...You Have Been Warned…_

_**Lost Innocence…  
**__By: TwilightKitsune1-REBORN  
__Rating: __**M**_

_Chapter One:_

He laid there as the rain drizzled outside, some droplets falling through the roof and onto the mattress that he currently occupied and landed by his head. Small drips would land on occasion on his pale cheek but he didn't flinch, didn't move; he hardly noticed the moister that assaulted his cheek every so often. He just laid there, his eyes slightly glazed over. He didn't notice the chill in the air, or the humid feel that surrounded him. He didn't feel his skin getting goose pimples or even a lone fly land on his nose for a moment before flying away to some other destination. He didn't make even the slightest crinkle of his nose to the stench of mildew and old food that lofted around the run down apartment he laid in.

After a couple of hours past, he seemed to come to slightly, enough to chew his bottom lip as though he were starting to become anxious of something. He shivered, as though just realizing he was cold and turned on the mattress and away from the falling water. He curled into himself, his legs in long shorts that reached down to his shins. His hands rubbed his upper arms that were not covered as he wore a loose fitting navy blue wife beater. His raspberry brown spikes seemed dull, and his eyes still held a far off look though he was becoming more aware of his surroundings. As he moved a little further to the edge of the bed to get up there was a clatter of something made of glass and metal falling onto the floor. Looking down his eyes stayed locked onto the used syringe.

As he stared at it for a moment longer, his hand moved unconsciously to rub at the bend of his arm feeling the tracks that were there. He closed his eyes and sighed and his hand dropped from his arm and grasped the needle that lay unceremoniously on the floor. As he sat up he placed the needle back on the bed and left it there as he wobbled a little bit, trying to stay on his feet, as he made his way on unsteady legs to the bathroom. He could hardly focus as he bounced off the walls to the back room and then stumbled slightly and fell to his knees into the bathroom. He was breathing heavily as he grasped the molded sink and pulled himself up. As he stood he balanced his weight there, hunched over with his head bowed as he gasped for breath. He turned the faucet on roughly and cupping his hands below the water he splashed his face with the frigid liquid. Breathing evenly again he looked into the cracked mirror that had pieces missing on the wall in front of him. He sighed heavily as he ran his hand on his reflection.

"I'm getting so tired…" He whispered to himself before thundering footsteps sounded outside the apartment door.

He pushed back off the sink after turning the water off and slouched on the wall opposite. The footsteps were now in the apartment at the bed where he had been earlier. "Sora, you still here boy?"

Sora closed his eyes when he heard the voice in the area he'd just left, of course he would just be getting out of his high and have to deal with him, "Yeah. Father, how long have I been here?"

"Half a day." He heard the voice answer, followed by the creaking of the mattress due to a weight being applied to it. "I didn't think you'd be out with such a small dose, but I suppose the mix was made right since you were blitzed."

Sora opened his eyes; he hated having to be the guinea pig for his father's drugs. He never understood how such a man could do such things but he was glad his step-mother was out with her "girl-friends" or so she said. If she had found out about how far gone Sora had been he was positive that sick woman would have taken advantage of his prone body while she could have. "So was the mix right, like you wanted?"

"Of course, all my mixes are perfect." The man said and there was another creak on the bed. "Take a bath, this place smells horrid so you probably smell just as bad." There were foot steps again but this time it was heading towards the door, "I will be at the market, come there when you finish here… Oh and there are clean clothes for you in the bag next to the bed." With that the door closed and the room was cast in silence again.

Sora felt his small body begin to slide down the wall to a sitting position on the floor. He blinked at his still dripping hands for a moment; half a day he had lain here not in his right mind. He actually wondered what he did and he cursed that man to hell and back again for forcing these drugs on him. He was torn though, so torn it hurt sometimes when he would wake up at night shacking and steal from that man's hidden stash just to cry in shame as he took multiple doses to make the shaking stop. It was that old bastard's fault he had gotten his son addicted to so many drugs, and he blamed himself for not having a strong enough will to not become an addict. He really did feel pathetic sometimes…

_**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X**_

When Sora was finally able to make it out of the old run down apartment room he closed the door half hazardly behind him. His shoes scuffed slightly on the cement ground and he stumbled to the rickety rail that held him from falling four flights down. He wondered why this rail always seemed to catch him when he left that room. As he looked down he saw the dirty pavement below and wondered if it would hurt if he really did fall. If this old rail fell from its place and they both tumbled down to the earth below. He shook his head slightly to chase the daze away so he could be less conspicuous when he met with his father in the market. His hair tumbled around his head and his spikes shook off the remnants of the water from his shower. God how he loved taking showers. It helped him sometimes to get into his right frame of mind, other times it just helped him to relax when there was a particularly bad day.

As he made his way down the stairs gripping at the rail and taking the steps carefully he wondered what his father had wanted him for. Normally the old man didn't come to the apartment unless there was someone or something he wanted Sora to do or take care off. Sora was after all, only a money bag for his father and there was no real emotional bond that held them together, mainly only convenience kept the man caring for Sora. As Sora rounded the corner to the main street he stopped and had to smile an ironic smile. The rain had picked up slightly and there was a chill in the air. He had bathed and changed clothes like he had been told but of course he had no umbrella to keep the cool rain from pelting down on him, though he didn't much care since he actually enjoyed walking in the rain.

As he made his way down the paved sidewalk and cars drove by he paid them no mind; even as people walked past him under their own umbrella's giving him a strange look since the rain already had him drenched. He could probably guess that the reason they looked at him was because he looked so pathetic right now. After all who wouldn't gap at a teenage boy that looked paler then what seemed healthy and had no weight on him, looking damn near sickly. His clothes though were another thing that probably made them gap since he wore a pair of tight cut black pants and a tight white shirt that was now probably see through due to the rain. His hair, even soaked, still stood high in spikes which he was pleased about since his hair rarely fell loose from its style no matter what he did. On his hands he wore fingerless gloves, which were tight, but at the moment they were getting extremely waterlogged. As he reached up to push a few loose strands out of his face his fingers rang across his ear and he felt his ear rings there, he had nine in total counting both ears; five were on his left ear and four resided on his right ear. If anyone asked him where or when he had gotten them he could honestly say he didn't remember since all but one were done when he had been on something his father had provided him with.

"Oh Sora, is that you?" a voice called from a small convenience store he passed.

Turning he came face to face with the kind old woman that ran the shop, "Yeah, still me Mrs. Marcy. How's business today?"

"With this rain it's going slow today, I thought I saw your father's car just a few minutes ago."

Sora smiled, he really did think this old woman had a keen eyesight because if someone shoplifted from her, no matter how big or small the item, she always seemed to noticed. However, even though she noticed everyone she never said anything to him when he did grab something; Sora was pretty sure earlier that week she had caught someone stealing something and called the police. Sora also had a feeling she felt a motherly care for him since a few times he had come to the store blitzed out of his mind and woke up in the back room on one of the cots. She really was a kind woman to those she liked.

"Yeah, the old man wanted me to meet him."

"I see… So do you need any?" she asked holding up a pack of Sora's favorite cigarettes for him. She didn't sell to minors unless it was Sora, mostly due to the fact she'd taken care of him while he was on harder stuff, probably getting a life story process, and had grown an attachment to him.

Quickly looking to his pockets he felt around for his cigarettes and cursed himself for leaving half a pack back at that damn apartment. They were gone by now since a lot of squatters frequented that area and Sora had definitely not closed or locked that damn door. He gave her an impish smile and she sighed, "I can pay you for it."

"Don't bother," she said as she handed him the pack, "you're probably going to need them if you're meeting your father."

Sora took the pack in thanks and was about to start walking down the street again when she called to him back, "What is it, I kinda gotta hurry here Mrs. Marcy."

"Take this too, you'll freeze to the bone when you go inside anywhere if you don't." She said as she handed him an umbrella from the rack already opened. "Just bring it back next time you're out here alright."

"I will." Sora said opening the umbrella while opening his new pack of cigarettes and pulling one out and lighting it; of course he'd remember his lighter but forget his pack at the apartment. Sometimes he really was a genius… "Thanks again!" Sora said before he continued walking down the street and Mrs. Marcy went back into her shop smiling to herself and shaking he head.

_**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X**_

"What took you so long!" Sora's father bellowed as they sat down outside of a coffee shop under an umbrella.

Sora had taken a longer time finding his father then he meant to since he had only said he'd be in the market, not where he would be. Sora had found him inside the coffee shop chatting up some teenager, probably barely older then Sora was, and was dressed like a street walker in Sora's honest opinion. Sora had to give it to the guy though, even though he was going into his forty's he looked barely over twenty. His father of course knew this and flaunted his maintenance of youthfulness whenever he was out. Today he was wearing leather pants that hugged in the right places and loosened where he could move. He also wore a tight sleeveless zipper shirt that was unzipped half way down his bronzed chest and a leather jacket that was tight to his back and arms but flowed out down to the back of his knees, a belt hung off the side of it and reached down to his mid thigh. His hair was the same color as Sora's but healthier looking and thicker, it was sleeked back slightly as bangs ghosted over his eyes that were also a mirror image of Sora's ice blue eyes. Yes, his father was an attractive man that hardly anyone could resist; even Sora had to admit this.

"Sorry, I ran into someone on the street and they gave me their umbrella." Sora said skipping over who it was and the fact she had given him a new pack of cigarettes. Even though his father wouldn't have cared about any of that he would have ruined Mrs. Marcy on principle.

"Ever the charity case." His father muttered with a sneer.

"So what did you need me for?"

He didn't answer right away, drinking the hot coffee he had just bought and then lighting up a cigarette. After a moment he spoke as he looked out on people walking past, "Your uncle is coming into town soon."

Tilting his head Sora just looked at him confused, "Alright…"

"Stupid boy, not my brother your biological mother's, Cloud. He wants to see how you're doing since he hasn't seen you in a couple years and he has a court order. He has a right of custody over you and if I deny him permission then that means problems."

"Oh… I don't remember him." Sora said honestly.

"Tsk, no surprise." His father said under his breath as he took another draw off his cigarette and leaned back in his seat, "You only saw him a day and a half, the rest of the time you were out doing work for me."

"Right, that would explain it." he vaguely remembered someone grabbing him by the shoulders a while back when he had gotten his first two piercings and saying something… The fact that it could have possibly been his uncle he understood now why he would suddenly want to 'check' on Sora. "When is he going to be here then?"

His father flicked his half smoked cigarette at someone passing by. "Tomorrow. This time you have to be there, no testing for me, but if I receive urgent business for you, you will have to attend to it. All you need tell that man is you are going to a 'friends' place for a bit. Understood."

It wasn't a question, it was an order and Sora knew that. He hoped he'd be able to please the man in front of him and not give his uncle reasonable doubt for maltreatment on his part. He could only imagine what his uncle was like if his mother abandoned him and his father tested on him and whored him out. As he thought on this, his body shivered involuntarily and his father stood up, "Are you leaving?" Sora asked.

"I have a few deals to do…" he looked down on Sora for a moment before he smirked and slid his sunglasses on, "Come on then, your coming with me today."

Sora nodded and stood up, they walked to his fathers sleek black foreign car and left, the coffee still sat on the table steaming as the rain seemed to pour faster then before.

_**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X**_

As Sora finally was able to collapse on his bed in his father's home he sighed at its softness. Crawling up the bed slightly he gripped the lush pillow that was in a plain white pillow case and curled around it. His father's deals had been easy enough; sit in the car and not make a sound and wait. Sora had done just that and they all went smoothly, some paid extra though for the young flesh that his father had conveniently brought with him. Sora shivered as he felt the ache in his body, several deals had gone like this and when they got back to his fathers place he barely made it inside when his legs wanted to stop working on the front lawn. His father had scoffed at him and walked inside with out so much as a backwards glance; now as Sora lay in his room he heard his father pounding into his step mother a few rooms away.

Sighing Sora moved to the edge of the bed and leaned down. His hands scuffed across the bottom of the mattress and when his hand found the tin hidden there he smirked to himself and pulled it onto the bed. Placing it onto the pillow he had been clinging to he crawled to the end of the bed and opened his blinds and window. The light outside was bright tonight and for that he was thankful so he didn't have to get up and go across the room just to turn on his light so he could see what he was doing.

Placing the tin in front of him he opened it and pulled out the plastic bag that lay inside. Unrolling it he smiled as he smelled that fragrant aroma of weed and pulled out a few chunks, placed them on the lid of the tin before rolling the bag back up. Before moving the tin to the back headboard that had a shelf he pulled out his small bowl. Placing the bowl close by, he broke the chunks up and grabbed his lighter before putting them in his bowl. Once this was done he put the lid back on the tin, grabbed his lighter, and moved close to his window so that he could get most of the smoke out of the room. Even though he had his window open it didn't take long for his room to become smoky since after a time Sora stopped worrying about getting it outside so his uncle wouldn't be able to smell it when he arrived tomorrow.

Sora sat there as he inhaled, holding it in for as long as he could before exhaling. At times he would break into coughing fits but those never seemed to deter him as he would just put the bowl back up to his mouth and only take longer hits. The room was beginning to swim slightly in his vision and Sora smiled, somewhere in the back of his mind he hoped he wasn't still high tomorrow when his uncle arrived. With his bowl still in hand Sora stood up and stumbled to his knees as soon as he stood. He giggled a little before trying to stand back up, this time using the bed to balance him, and when he was sure he could move he walked to the door.

As he made his was out of his room and down the hall to the kitchen he bumped into the wall a couple of times and silently laughed as he did. Turning to the wall and holding his finger up to his lips in a shush motion before taking another hit from his bowl and continuing on. As he made it to the kitchen he grabbed a cup that was sitting on the counter, not caring if it was dirty or not, he poured water in it from the tap. He took a long drink and when he finished he filled the glass again before hopping onto the counter beside the sink and finished what was left in the bowl. Putting his hand in his pocket he pulled out his cigarettes and lit one up. Sure weed was still a drug but Sora didn't much mind if his father forced this on him, his father actually would give it to him with a shrug and walk away saying weed was one of the weaker sellers. That was one way Sora could say his father cared, he kept Sora well stocked in his supply and he was able to smoke it as often as he smoked cigarettes.

As he flicked his ashes into the sink for how ever many times it took he heard someone coming down the hall. Lifting his blurry eyes in that direction he watched as his step mother rounded the corner. "I heard you walking around; I thought you'd be sleeping. Your father said you serviced some people today and that you could barely walk."

Sora shrugged and switched the cigarette into his other hand and picked up his empty bowl that had been laying on the counter and waved it to her. He heard her giggle and his foggy mind said that he should go back to his room but he was so comfy here. "What are you up for?" Sora asked as he looked her up and down.

She was wearing her red lingerie, her nipples were slightly visible in her bra and her underwear was practically see through. She wore a flaming red robe that reached to her ankles and flared out at her wrists; it was also made from a see through material. Her feet were bare against the floor and her toes and fingers were all painted in a bright red color. Her skin was tanned by to much time in the tanning bed and her form, even Sora admitted, was perfect for a middle aged woman. She, unlike Sora's father, was not as youthful looking and Sora knew he will probably drop her if she doesn't watch those crow's feet that were beginning to appear around her eyes.

She watched him with a smirk as Sora looked her up and down as she did the same. Moving closer to the young teenage boy who was still smoking a cigarette and raising his buzz this way until he returned to his room she answered. "I told you, I heard you."

"And?" Sora said raising his brow in question to her, she really was obvious.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Sora laughed at that and hopped off the counter, his legs wobbling a little as he turned around downed the rest of his drink, put his cigarette out in the sink, and turned to her, "And help me back to bed?"

She laughed at his question, "Yes, and maybe tuck you in." she said finishing by kissing the young teenage boy.

He was so used to this, as she shoved her tongue into his mouth he mentally shrugged; this was how he helped his father with clients so why not help satisfy his wife while he watches at the doorway. They really were pathetic and he was too high to care what this nympho wanted, he just wanted to get off. As they made their way back to Sora's room she pushed Sora onto the bed and straddled him, nipping at his ear and down his neck. Sora wondered why people even bothered with this he was already hard and he knew she could tell.

She pulled back and smiled at him before removing her rob and letting it drop to the floor. Un-doing her bra, she also let it drop but it landed on Sora's bed. He grimaced and when he sat up as she pulled him to her breast to suckle at them he grabbed her bra and tossed it on the floor. She moaned atop him, making a bigger show then was needed and Sora was sure then his father was watching. He let his hands move up her back and racked his nails back down her back and he felt her give a real shiver. Smirking around her nipple he turned his head slightly as she raised her hands to her hair and looked around her body while still nipping at her breast. He knew it, there standing in the doorway and looking through a crack in the door was his father with his hands down the front of his pants. Mentally sighing he moved to the other breast as his hand traveled down her front he slipped his digits far enough underneath her and rubbed her core; the clothe of the material she had on causing more friction causing her to start panting.

She finally reached down and yanked at Sora's shirt pulling it off and violently throwing it behind her. As Sora continued to rub her he moved his mouth in between her mounds and gave open mouth kisses up and down her abdomen. She rocked her hips and began to whimper, she obviously wanted him inside her now, of that he was sure of since he had grown so used to her tell tail signs. He sighed mentally before his free hand moved to the band in her underwear, "You want more?" Sora asked trying to sound as though he enjoyed this.

It had obviously worked since she was sucking on one of her fingers and nodded, God that was more disturbing then sexy when a middle aged woman did that. As he thought this she reached down and shoved him backwards before getting up. She quickly un-did his black pants and pulled them down and removed them completely, when she tossed them behind her, her underwear was off in an instant. As soon as they were she crawled back atop him and impaled herself with a moan of pleasure.

Sora gripped her hips for a moment as she panted and when she looked like she was about to say something he bucked his hips forward causing her to moan again. He did this for a while as she sat atop his shaft. She wasn't the tightest thing he'd ever been in but he highly doubted he was any better to other men, after all how can you be tight if you're a whore. With this thought he ground up into her and she gripped her hair as he did this. There was no set rhythm to how hard he went up or how fast she rocked, no set rhythm or pace but Sora was nearing his climax and he didn't care. Flipping her over onto her back she squeaked in surprise and then moaned as Sora took his fathers lead from earlier and pounded into her. She screamed and arched her back as her orgasm rocketed through her body but Sora didn't care and kept thrusting forward, he was getting close to his release. She gripped his shoulders and moved with him as he continued to pump faster and harder, his bed was hitting the wall every now and then. Finally he climaxed and his body shook with how much energy he used just to finish. Pulling out of her he stood up and grabbed his pants.

"Sora… I see you weren't tiered after all." She purred from her spot on his bed.

"And neither were you." Sora said turning around with a knowing smile.

"Well, like you Sora I can't get enough of sex."

Sora's heart clenched, was he really like that? "Whatever." Sora said as he finished pulling on his pants and walked to the door, "You should probably either take a shower or go to bad."

"And you young man?"

"I'm going to smoke some more." Was all Sora said as he walked out of his room and into the kitchen.

Filling up another glass of water and drinking it he grabbed his bowl and walked out of the kitchen back to his room. She was already gone by the time he returned, probably to play with her husband now who had gotten off far before either of them had. Smiling to himself he had to admit that his father was notorious for that, finishing fast. He kind of understood how she would want someone else to satisfy her when her own husband couldn't.

As he lit up another bowl and began smoking he looked out the window. He truly was pathetic and disgusting…

_**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X**_

There was an annoying pounding at the door. He opened his eyes slowly before he whined and covered his face as the light from the morning sun shone brightly into his room, "It's to fucking early!" Sora said as he pushed closer to the covers.

That was the wrong choice of words and Sora knew it the moment he heard his fathers voice, "What was that?" he cooed from just above him.

'_Shit!_' Sora thought as he quickly sat up only to feel his father's foot slam none to forgivingly into his back, yeah he was in one of his moods. Sora cringed in pain as he was slammed back into the mattress he was laying on. His father's boot more painful on his bare back. "S… sorry." Sora mumbled as he turned his face so he could breathe again. "It was nothing sir, I'm getting up now."

"Good, your uncle will be here soon, Viv went to get him."

"And fuck him?" Sora asked as he stood up, closing his eyes he cursed his loose tongue this morning.

As soon as he was fully up he was hunched over on the floor in pain as his father punched him painfully in the stomach. "You better get control over your mouth before he gets here or I swear you will pay… and so will your ass." He said threateningly and Sora knew he wasn't lying and if he had to go to a 'friend's' house for it he'd come back not able to sit for a week.

"S-sorry, I will." Sora grunted as he stood up.

"Good, now go take a shower you smell like weed and sex." He finished as he turned and left.

Sora sighed; so far he wasn't liking his uncle Cloud.

_**END CHAPTER ONE**_

_A/N: _Well there is the first chapter to _Lost Innocence_, I wonder what you guys think about it? I was going to make this chapter longer but then I realized just how long it was going and had to break it down, I figured this was a good start. You got to see some of the abuse Sora suffers and in the next chapter you get to meet his uncle and his boyfriend! I know you guys are excited because I know I am… anyway, I'm still working on my other stories I just wanted to go ahead and post this one because it's been on my mind and you know me when a stories there, all you other one's be damned.

This is one of my more dark stories if you couldn't tell. I mean it will fluctuate between dark, light hearted, goofy, and just down right stupid, and then back to dark again, but thus far I am proud of this one. I think I've got it flowing alright though it could be better… Oh and just to let some of you know Sora right now is living in America but he knows multiple languages: English, Germen, Italian, and Japanese. He's so smart! No really in this story he's pretty smart even though he's on drug's he is basically the smartest kid in his area… which I haven't really decided fully on except that it's in AMERICA. Lol, anyway leave me a review and let me know what you think. I'll post more when I can!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summary: **_Sora grew up in the darkness, so lost in the shadows he never even knew there was a world outside of the one he lived in. As a light begins to shine into his ever growing darkness, will he be able to escape or will he be devoured by shadows?

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kingdom Hearts in anyway, and am making absolutely no profit off this story.

_**Warnings:**_DARK! Contains mature content and adult themes not suitable for young children. Drug use, non-con (**rape**), yaoi (male/male relationship(s) that pass far **beyond** the bounds of friendship), strong language, pedophilia (adult/child relations), self mutilation, self gratification (**masturbation**), OOCness, AU…

ign:center;"_You have been warned…_

_**Lost Innocence…  
**__By: TwilightKitsune1_

_Rating: __**M**_

_Chapter Two:_

"So Sora how are you doing in school?" Cloud asked.

He had arrived shortly after Sora had started his shower and had to be entertained by his parents while he wasn't there. When Sora had gotten out of the shower and dressed he found Cloud sitting in the living room with his father laughing about some joke. Cloud seemed to have the same hair style as Sora did though his seemed spikier and he was blond. He had light blue eyes that seemed older, and gentler somehow then any other eyes Sora had ever seen. He wore black slacks that were slightly baggie on him and a sleeveless shirt that had a zipper in the front, but unlike so many Sora knew his was zipped all the was up covering part of his neck. He had fair skin and was almost as slender as Sora was but unlike Sora he had a healthy look to him.

"Oh, it's going."

"Oh don't be modest!" Sora's step mother said as she walked into the living room with drinks for everyone on a tray and set it down on the table, "He's the top of all the classes and on the honor roll. He's so smart we get notes from his teachers saying how brilliant he is." She giggled as she rubbed his head in an affectionate way a mother would.

Cloud smiled as he took his drink, "That's good, I was worried for a while last time I was over."

"Why?" Sora asked before he could stop himself and received a glare from his father. Quickly he added, "I mean I've always been great in school."

His father nodded appeased by his amendment, Cloud had apparently missed this and continued, "Well you were always going over to your friend's houses and didn't seem to be all there when you got back." Cloud smiled and pointed to Sora's ear, "I got really worried when you got those piercings, and I thought perhaps you were falling in with the wrong crowd."

Sora laughed and took a sip of his drink; he almost screwed up back then apparently, probably no help from his father. "Yeah, those were my rebellious days."

"It seems you got more before you stopped hanging out with them."

"Oh I still hang out with them but I think I have enough now; don't you?"

"One is too much." Cloud said.

Sora laughed, his uncle had the strangest view, like an old man. Looking at his uncles ear he tried to imagine what he would have looked like if he had piercings and then saw the obvious scar of a piercing that had grown closed. Sora smiled, "Well it looks like you had a few rebellious days too."

Cloud reached up and brushed his finger over the scar, "Yes, but I think we all do."

"I know I did." Sora's step mother said as she sat next to her husband, "and I know you did."

"Yes well, we were all young once. Thankfully we all grow up."

They fell into a silence after a while and no one spoke. "So do you like it around here? How about you show me around later Sora?"

Before his father could say anything Sora answered, "I would love to! Sometime's its good getting out of the house."

Sora's father placed his glass down, apparently he had finished it but Sora knew he was getting his attention, "I thought you said one of your friend's might want you to come over."

"…Oh, yeah I forgot."

"Don't you have a cell phone, if not I'm sure they will understand that your showing your uncle around. I am from Japan so I could get lost."

"Wait, you're from Japan?" Sora asked having not asked where his uncle was coming from.

"Yes, I thought you knew." Cloud said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh… um, yeah I mean I must have forgotten." Sora answered and wanted to hit his head for such a stupid answer.

"Ah, yes I tend to forget things as well. Perhaps it run's in the family."

"A genetic forgetfulness, ha." Sora laughed as Cloud just smiled at the young man.

"It's believable." Cloud said as he too laughed.

"Not really." Sora said as he finished his drink, "So when did you want me to show you around?"

"Now would be fine." Cloud said as he too placed the drink down, though his was hardly touched it which did not escape Sora or his step mother's eye, Sora's father was to busy glaring at Cloud to notice.

"I could drive the two of you around, it would be quicker." He offered as Sora finally set his empty glass down and he begun to rise not waiting for the answer.

Before he could fully stand Cloud was already on his feet with a kind smile, "I would much rather be shown around by just Sora. Besides living in Japan I've grown accustomed to walking and prefer it over riding in a car." The two looked at one another; Sora saw his father's jaw grinding and knew he was going to pay since he was holding back the punch he so obviously wanted to give. "Is that a problem?" Cloud asked.

Looking at Sora through angry eyes his father answered, "No, none at all. I actually have work to finish so the two of you have fun with your little adventure out." With that he turned and stormed down the hall.

Sora turned to give Cloud and apologetic smile but found him still staring after the retreating man's back. He turned to Sora and smiled, again apparently missing the anger his father had. "So are you ready?"

"Uh… yeah." Sora said as he stood up.

"Then let's go." And with that he turned and started heading towards the door.

As Sora followed him his step mother grabbed his arm, "Don't be out to late or you'll be the one to pay." And with that she too stood up and let his arm go to get the glasses on the table.

"Right." Sora muttered not needing to be told, but still appreciating the warning none the less.

_**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X**_

As they walked down the street Sora asked, "So where did you want to be shown around to?"

"Anywhere Sora, I wanted to see you with out your parent's around… I must say your father still has a temper." Cloud said as he walked step for step with Sora, matching his pace.

Sora stopped dead in his tracks, "What do you mean?"

Cloud stopped a few steps ahead and turned to Sora with a kind smile, "Why do you think I check up on you kid, I know the man. After all he was married to my sister and she did have to run for her life. I'm just thankful I can still have some custody of you."

"I still don't get it."

"Come on, here, outside your house, not really the place to talk about it don't you think?" Cloud said as he turned and began walking again.

They walked for what seemed like forever. Sora still didn't understand Cloud. There was something the man wasn't saying and he was a good actor at being completely oblivious. Sora knew he could be able to pull that stuff but he was slightly surprised that this man could with out a hitch. Hell, Sora bet even his father believed his farce at being so oblivious. After a while they finally made it to the market, the same market he had met his father in just the other day.

"So where's a good place to get a drink around here?"

Sora smiled, "What kind are you looking for?"

Cloud looked back at Sora with a raised brow and smiled, "Seeing as how it's still early in the day and you're under age, I think coffee or tea would be a good drink."

"Right." Sora laughed silently. "Well the coffee shop over there is pretty good. I could probably even get us a free drink since I know some people that work there."

"Alright then, let's go there."

As they walked into the shop a few workers noticed Sora right away, "Oi!" said a red haired man behind the counter.

"Hey, how you been Mick?" Sora said as the man walked around the counter and the two embraced.

"Better now that you're here." He said as he smiled devilishly at Sora. "Give us a kiss and all you want is on the house."

Sora laughed and kissed the man. Sora had intended it to be a quick peck on the lips but it was not what Mick had intended. He grasped Sora firmly and pulled his body flush against his own, his hand roamed Sora's sides as one found its home right on Sora's arse. Sora sighed mentally, if he wanted anything free; he wrapped his arms around Mick's neck and gripped it loosely as his other hand gripped Mick's hair. Sora snaked his tongue out and quickly Mick opened his mouth to Sora and soon their tongues were sparing for supremacy. Mick let out a moan in the back of his throat as Sora adjusted himself and was able to grind into his crotch with his hip and leg. The moment Mick moaned Sora pulled back with a victorious smile, breaking their intimate moment.

"Alright so I want a Mocha Cappuccino and… hey uncle Cloud, what do you want?" Sora asked and turned to find that his uncle had gone bug eyed. Sora sighed and disentangled himself from the man. He really hadn't meant for his uncle to see that but he really had wanted to get something free today since he was running low on cash. Waving his hand in front of Cloud's face for a moment he shrugged and turned around, "He'll have a… Oh, a nice soothing tea. Oh and Mick, when I say soothing not my kind of soothing, just tea."

Mick smiled and nodded, "Alright, I have a feeling he'll need to talk to you so I'll bring it to you."

"You're the best!"

"Tell my boyfriend that."

"I thought I did?"

"And that was the problem." They laughed and soon Mick moved back to behind the counter and began preparing the drinks.

When Mick was back behind the counter Sora saw Cloud blink and decided just to take him outside for some fresh air. As Sora went to grab his hand a man walked up to them with a smirk and took off his sun glasses, "Nice move kid you busted him."

Sora looked at the man; he had never seen him before. He had dark brown hair that reached to his shoulder blades but part of his hair was spiked. He was wearing leather gloves with silver bracelets on one arm and buckles on the other. He had a tight white shirt on that was covered by a thick black leather jacket that had short sleeves and some kind of fur on its collar. He had on two belts, one actually doing a belts job while the other hung over one of his hips. His pants were a lot like the ones his father had worn just the other day, leather and tight. To complete his ensemble was a pair of military boots that were horribly scuffed. Sora had to admit that this man was extremely attractive.

There was only one problem, he was currently touching his uncle. "Hey, who the hell are you!" Sora said as he shoved the man away from his uncle who still had not recovered. "Look, I don't know who you are and I can't really tell if he knows you, seeing as how he's not here at the moment, but you are going to stay away from him unless you want to fight."

"Big words for a kid." The man looked him up and down and smirked, "Though you sure as hell look worse for wear."

Sora clenched his fists and glared at the man, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

The man smirked at him which made Sora even angrier, "Oh I wonder."

"Watch it." Sora said through clenched teeth and a few people surrounding them moved away and some more moved in closer, all of whom Sora had slept with.

Looking around the gathering mob he actually started smirking wider, "Oh I wonder indeed. What are you going to do kid, can't handle the truth?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sora yelled and moved forward to strike the man, he just side stepped Sora and tripped him up causing him to fall face first into a table.

Sora's yelling and the sudden crash snapped Cloud out of his stupor and he turned to the source of the noise. "Wha- HEY YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING!" Cloud yelled as he moved forward to help his young nephew up.

"Come on Cloud, I was just picking on the kid. He apparently can't handle a little joke."

"You son of a bitch." Sora said, spitting in his face when the man held his hand out for a truce.

"Okay you little brat, I'm going to hurt you if you don't stop."

"Yeah, you can try pussy."

"Both of you, that is enough!" Cloud said setting his foot down, the crowd quickly disperse.

"But uncle Clou—"

"Ah, no. We are going to sit and talk and relax. There will be NO fighting." The other man seemed to wither at Cloud's command just as Sora did. "Now I want you both to shack and make up."

Both looked each other up and down before Sora stuck his hand out as the other man did his. There hands did the barest of shakes but it had been enough for Cloud since he knew he would get no better. Sora glared daggers at the man before turning to his uncle, "By the way when you were just standing there I went ahead and ordered you a tea. Mick said he'd bring us our drinks when their done."

"Oh thank you, that was exactly what I wanted." Cloud said as they walked outside the shop to sit down, the other man following them.

Sora looked back at him, "Is there something you want?" smirking Sora added, "I don't give away to charity cases that are rude and attack people."

"That's good, neither do I." he replied walking up behind Cloud.

"Then go away."

"Sora." Cloud said to get his attention.

"Huh, what is it Cloud?"

"This is Leon, he's my boyfriend." Cloud said with a smile. "He didn't want me to come here by myself."

Sora looked between the two and then realized something, "I just attacked your boyfriend!?"

"Yes, and he's pretty quick on his feet if you haven't noticed already." Cloud said. "I'm sure he didn't mean for things to escalate as far as they did but…"

"Go ahead say it, when you're raised by an asshole that is how you're going to act." Leon finished for Cloud who was looking at the ground.

Sora looked at Cloud and then Leon and realized the asshole was his father and he was the one who was in the wrong. He looked away as he sat down. Frustrated and angry he didn't care if his uncle saw him smoke, as long as it was just a cigarette, and he pulled one out and lit it right there. "Yeah, I guess I do take after him a bit don't I?"

"Sora, you shouldn't smoke, you're only sixteen!" Cloud said.

"But I bet you've been smoking and doing other things for a lot longer haven't you kid?" Leon said as he sat across from Sora, his steel colored eyes held some emotion Sora didn't know nor did he really care to try and find out.

"Maybe." Sora answered as he leaned back in his chair and looked to the heavens. Maybe if he did enough drugs, drank enough booze, maybe then…

"Hey," Leon's voice cut through his thoughts causing Sora to jump slightly, "Where ever your mind went I don't like it."

Sora gave a smirk to him and sat back up in his chair again and raised an eyebrow to him, "You poor thing."

Sora heard Cloud sigh and he felt slightly guilty. Sure his uncle was gay, but he hadn't known that when he made out with Mick in front of him; and he didn't like seeing Sora smoke at his 'tender' age. Sora let out a sigh himself, "Sorry."

Leon's eyes pierced Sora, "Don't say it if you don't mean it kid."

"I wasn't talking to you, you can piss off and die for all I care, I was talking to my uncle."

"Sora, it's fine but please…" Cloud pleaded.

"Fine… Leon you can piss off, but don't die." Sora amended.

Leon laughed at Sora's words and patted Cloud on the back, "You have a spit fire for a nephew."

"I've noticed." Cloud said as Mick brought out Sora's and Cloud's drinks and walked away before Leon could ask for anything.

"I have a feeling that little brat will spit in my drink."

"Probably." Sora said with a grin, "You insulted his best lay."

"About that, are you dating him?" Cloud asked actually curious.

"You serious? Me and Mick? No. he's got a boyfriend, the guy just doesn't know how to give Mick the time of his life."

"And I'm guessing you do?" Leon asked.

"Well he's never screamed or has had any orgasm like the ones he has when he's with me from anyone else." Sora said and Cloud looked at Leon with a slight blush.

"Right, well… Um, like I was saying earlier outside your house, how's your relationship with your father?" Cloud asked watching Sora carefully.

Sora stiffened slightly and took another hit off his cigarette before he answered, "Its fine."

Leon raised his brow, that was all Sora said, he didn't expand on it or anything. The boy's relationship with his father was 'fine'. Perhaps Cloud had a good reason to worry for his nephew.

"Really? He seems like he still has a temper."

"Doesn't everyone?" Sora shot back as he took a drink of his cappuccino, yeah Mick sure new how to add whiskey to your coffee.

"Well yes… but last time I saw you, you were on—"

"I told you already, I fell in with the wrong crowd!" Sora said, his voice stern as he took another gulp of cappuccino, the whiskey calming his senses. He vaguely wondered how much Mick put in it.

They were silent for a while as they drank their drinks, Sora finishing his quickly which caused Leon to raise a brow, wasn't cappuccino supposed to be hot? "I'm going to get a refill, when you finish with yours let me know and I can get you one too." With that Sora went back into the shop alone.

"Hey Cloud, I really don't think that kid is drinking just cappuccino…"

"I know… I can tell, I saw him drinking a regular drink earlier and he didn't make some of the faces he made now."

"Then shouldn't we bust him?"

"Why, to drive him further away? His mother wanted this to work, and honestly I do too. I can't stand just sitting by, not able to do anything, while my nephew is ruined by the same man that nearly killed my sister in the past and stole so many years of her life away from her."

"It's okay, love," Leon said as he pulled Cloud into a loose embrace, "We'll fix it."

"I hope so." Cloud confided to Leon and pulled away as Sora walked out side with two glasses.

"Here," Sora handed the glass that was not his 'special' cappuccino and sat down, "Spit free and everything."

"Uh…" Leon looked at his drink; it was the same as Cloud's, "Thanks kid."

"Not a problem." Sora grinned at the two, much more relaxed then earlier having gone to the back with Mick as they made the drinks and had a few shots. Of course when his drink was done they went to the back again and Sora poured half his drink out and filled it back with the alcohol the rest of the way. "It's on me."

Leon sighed and looked at Cloud; he wondered if the blond noticed how there was now a flush on this brunette's cheeks giving away the alcohol he must have had. "So…" Cloud said and found he had nothing to say to the slightly inebriated teen in front of him.

"How about this weather!" Sora joked with a smile as he took a gulp of his drink which was now half way gone. He sighed to himself, he had to slow down the whiskey was hitting him too fast.

"Yes the weather." Leon said and eyed Sora.

"What about it?" Sora asked with a grin.

"You started the topic."

"And you picked it up." Sora replied with a grin.

"Kid your starting to annoy me again."

"Oops, sorry mister." Sora said sarcastically.

Leon glared at him and Cloud coughed to get their attention. Both looking at him now Cloud finally said, "Your step-mother seems nice, very proud of you."

"Tsk, she isn't a mother. I guess today's a good day since she finally had herself a good tumble last night."

"Like from you?" Leon said not really expecting anything.

"None better." Sora said proudly then realized his mistake. Both men turned their eyes to him sharply and Sora's eyes became large with shock and fear, "I-I mean my dad, I heard them all night."

"Sora?" Cloud asked and stood up slightly.

"What, me and my old man, people say we fuck the same… I mean similar… I mean—"

"Kid." Now Leon looked worriedly at Sora who suddenly felt like he was hyperventilating. Perhaps he did drink a little too much.

"Shit." Sora said as he stood so fast the chair he had been sitting in fell to the ground causing a loud clatter drawing attention to the three of them, and Sora ran.

"SORA!" Cloud screamed after him as Leon called as well, "KID!"

Sora ran, not listening to them call for him to come back, he didn't care if they called, didn't care if they tried to catch him, he knew they couldn't but he had fucked up. He could run from them, he was used to running these streets, but if his father found out there was no where in this city he could run. He was dead as soon as his father wished it and he knew it. If he found out he had just let slip he fucked his own step mother, or even people his father had fucked in the past, he was screwed. Sure his father would save his own ass and swear up and down he never knew but he would feed Sora to the dogs just because he could.

There were tears prickling behind his eyes, he hadn't cried for so long it felt strange. His vision began to blur and Sora just closed his eyes, he'd go to the apartment and shoot up a few times, he'd forget… He was sure he'd forget, and these tears won't bother him then.

As he opened his eyes he found he was standing in front of the run down apartment and quickly he climbed the steps three at a time. No time to waist, he had to shoot up now! This world was to much…

_**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X**_

"Look you little—"

"Leon, let me talk to him." Cloud said behind Leon and moved forward.

"Why do you want to know where Sora would go to if he needed to get away anyway!?" Mick asked as he straightened his collar and stood up from where Leon had thrown him.

"Because we are worried about him, he became really upset and then ran away and we need to find him."

"Why didn't you just go after him when he left?"

"Well the kid runs fast for a smoker, he was already as good as gone when we were up." Leon said pissed he hadn't seen that coming. He had seen kids like Sora before, hell he dated kids like Sora before. They normally ran to their safest place and fucked their minds up with as many drugs as they could get their hands on. Sometimes worse.

"Look if Sora ran, I'm not telling where he went."

"Bring your manager out here I'd like to make a complaint." Leon said before Cloud could say anything.

"My manager ain't gonna be able to do shit."

"Oh, but I will have your job to brighten my day."

"What was that?"

"Shall I spell it out for you punk." Leon said towering over the young teenager and crossing his arm's, "A) you've been drinking on the job, B) you ignored me when I needed to make an order, C) you caused a scene that I find vulgar, and lastly D) you gave alcohol to a minor… wait, I think that last one can be told to the police don't you?" Leon said pulling out his phone.

"You're bluffing!"

"Try me."

They stared at each other a moment longer before Mick finally gave in and held his hands up in defeat, "Alright, alright, Sora would have gone to the hang out spot, better known as the testing room."

"Where is it!" Cloud demanded.

_**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X**_

Sora laid there on the mattress, the springs of it sticking out in some places. His eyes glazed over as he starred straight at the ceiling, though he didn't see the ceiling at all. His long sleeve black shirt had been taken off and was laying inside out at the bottom of the bed, one hand still held the syringe he'd just used and there was a pin prick of blood at the bend of his arm, the band he'd used to tie his arm still lay under him where he'd left it when he untied it. He breathed slowly, as though he were sleeping but he was wide awake. He felt better, far better then he had when he'd arrived. He actually tried to remember what was wrong when he got here but his mind was blank.

He giggled to himself as he watched things that weren't there, reaching out at times to try and grab at something. He sat up and ran his hand across his check, his fingers barely touching. He bit his lip, '_Much better done this way._' Sora thought half dazed, laying back on the bed as his other hand ran up his leg that was bent. Sora closed his eyes, it was no longer his hands but it was the darkness, the shadows feeling him, groping at him. He was going to be devoured and he hoped it felt good.

As his hand ran up and down his tight jeans he whimpered, '_not enough!_' and his hand moved to his waist and un-did his pants and began to do a dance on his hip bone. As he shivered at his own ministrations his other hand moved to one of his neglected nipples. He mewed as he pinched at it and his hand on his hip dipped lower, his shaft, which had already enlarged, was already growing impatient and beginning to twitch with want and desire.

As his hand encircled himself his breath hitched, '_Yes, more… oh gods more!_' he pleaded his hand as it began to pump, at first slow. Sora's head flung back and he bit at his lip so not to make much noise, as his hand increased speed but never kept a set pressure. At some points he would roll his balls ever so slightly and then begin to pump again. His thumb played with the tip of his member, and he felt himself beginning to leak, he was near to his edge and he wanted to roll over it. He bucked his hips with his hand; he was so close, so close!

As his seed finally sprang forth into his hand Sora let out a moan, sure he preferred someone's mouth or being pounded into, but a hand is just as good if you really need it. As Sora pulled his hand out of his pants he looked at his palm that was covered in his seed. He let it drop to his chest as he looked towards the door, he wasn't for sure but he thought he heard a motorcycle or something. He smiled to himself, '_Yeah like anyone's dumb enough to ride through here on a motorcycle._'

He was slightly curious as to know why he heard running feet… how many was it, two, maybe three feet. Sora giggled to himself, who has three feet. As Sora was laughing at his mental image of a three footed human the door to the apartment burst open in front of him.

Sora looked at the blurry two that stood in the door way, "If your not here for a good time go away!" Sora said with one of his best seductive smiles that he could manage, he really wanted a good lay right now and a threesome was just the ticket.

"Sora…" a familiar voice whispered worried.

"Oh, hey if you know me you know how good I am, come on lets party." Sora giggled as he moved to the edge of the bed.

As he began to sit up, leather gloved hands were on his shoulders. They weren't hard or demanding, not even punishing; they were kind and gentle. Sora put his hands on the forearms of the stranger and looked up into steel colored eyes, "Hey kid we'll party, just lay back down alright."

Sora smiled up at him, he was nicer then he'd had in a while, "You promise."

"Yeah, now lay back."

"Okay…" Sora laid back as the hands stayed on his shoulders, "Now what?"

"I want you to close your eyes kid and relax alright."

Sora suddenly remembered, "You ain't gonna leave me here right?" for some reason there were tears in his eyes, he always hated being abandoned when someone was kind to him but its how the world was, there was no such thing as someone kind to just stay with him; he'd learned that the hard way. Sora lived in shadows which meant those kind people never stayed for long.

"No, I won't leave you here, I swear I won't." the voice whispered and then said something else, probably to the other one there.

Sora didn't care though since at the moment his eyes were so heavy they closed on their own and his body relaxed and he drifted off to sleep, and for some reason this time was one of the most restful rests he had ever had in a long while.

_**END CHAPTER TWO**_

_A/N:_ And there is chapter two, what do you guy's think??? If you haven't figured out who came in it was of course Leon and Cloud, who else would it be; I mean yeah I'm evil but come on! Anyway this is basically the second part to chapter one, the part I told you guy's I broke apart. Anyway I think I finally figured out Cloud's persona if you haven't guessed but I'm sure you noticed the changes. Basically he is a hard ass when Leon's not around but when he is he submits to Leon's hard ass-ness… teehee I made a pun, lol. I know when Sora was masturbating it was kind of short and 'Hey he's done!' but hey, this chapter can't all be loving one's self… bwahahaha, I made another pun!!! I haven't slept for two day's so these puns really are cracking me up, sad I know.

Anyway, what did you guys think of the chapter??? And fret not readers; this is not the end if you couldn't tell from the summary, there will be more. For now though that coffee machine is looking awfully friendly since I still have chapters to re-write on my most popular story, _Lost Light_… Wow, I just noticed something, if this story becomes popular then all my good stories are _LOST, _lmao… yeah I'm going for the coffee now. (-walks away with head hung low and trips over feet-) COFFEE!!!

!!!R&R!!!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Summary: **_Sora grew up in the darkness, so lost in the shadows he never even knew there was a world outside of the one he lived in. As a light begins to shine into his ever growing darkness, will he be able to escape or will he be devoured by shadows?

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kingdom Hearts in anyway, and am making absolutely no profit off this story.

_**Warnings:**_DARK! Contains mature content and adult themes not suitable for young children. Drug use, non-con (**rape**), yaoi (male/male relationship(s) that pass far **beyond** the bounds of friendship), strong language, pedophilia (adult/child relations), self mutilation, self gratification (**masturbation**), OOCness, AU…

_You have been warned…_

_**Lost Innocence…  
**__By: TwilightKitsune1_

_Rating: __**M**_

_Chapter Three:_

The strong aroma of spicy cologne mingled with cigarette smoke filled his nose; by the smell alone he knew he was no longer in the run down apartment. His body was slowly beginning to come out of its drug induced slumber. He lazily slid his tongue out of his parched mouth to try and wet his lips. There was no other taste found there, no other person had lingered on him as he had thought would happen while he had been so detached from reality, which he was glad about since so often he had found himself some ones entertainment but now he wondered where he was and why he was here if not for the pleasure of some one else. Having to use some effort on his part he was finally able to open his eyes by his second try. His vision swam a bit at first but slowly it righted itself and adjusted to the dimness of the room, the only light coming from the part in the curtains at the window. The late hour of the day obvious as the sun gave its last valiant effort to shed light on the world making it look as though everything beyond that thin sheeting of protective cloth was ablaze.

Slowly, the strength that had left him while he lay unconscious to the world around him returned, and he pushed himself up cautiously. He ran a shaky hand through his slightly disheveled hair and thought of all the places he had woken up in over the years… None had been this place. Sighing heavily he let his body fall backwards in a limp pile, back into the recess of the bed, '_Might as well regain my strength.'_ Sora thought to himself.

In the past these situations had once scared him, worried him, of all these strange places he'd woken in and finding he'd been with so many people because he was cute. Yes, at one point it scared him, but he had grown used to it after a while; besides he was his father's tool so not one person in their right mind would actually hurt him if they knew what was good for them. From his spot on the bed Sora looked around the room to take it all in. There wasn't much, a small side table next to the bed on the left. On top of it was a glass of water, a lamp, and Sora's cigarette's and lighter. Off to the side of the table, close to the window, was a slightly uncomfortable looking wooden chair. To the right of the bed was an oak dresser. No other furnishings occupied the room he was in, that in Sora's opinion was obviously a spare bedroom.

In a sluggish motion Sora pushed himself off the bed, his body far heavier then it normally was; a side effect of the drugs. As his warm feet brushed against the cool wood of the floor he swallowed a surprised gasp. Shaking his head to rid himself of the last remnants of the drug he grabbed the glass of water, part of him wary of its contents as another part did not care, and downed the cool liquid in three long gulps. As the last of the water slid down his dry throat he placed the glass back on the table and carefully stood up. Giving a quick glance around the room for his shoes he sighed, obviously not kept near him so he could not slip out unnoticed by the unknown host. "Maybe their just by the front door…" Sora mumbled to himself silently hoping he could find where the front door was with out getting lost to bad. He grabbed his cigarettes and lighter and slipped them into his pocket before moving for the exit.

Only having taken three steps there was the annoying sound of a doorbell. Sora never really understood why people liked doorbells so much, in his opinion they were to loud and accomplished the same thing a few simple knocks would do. Plus the worst part, in Sora's opinion, of the doorbell was that annoying throb that would always echo. So many people loved that but that's what caused him to want to rip out all the wiring for the damn things. Sighing to himself for the umpteenth time he started towards the door again, best time to leave would be while they had company so not to make a scene; he hoped. As Sora opened the door and took one step out he froze.

"I don't care if he's sleeping, go get my son and give him back to me!" his father's voice bellowed sounding none to happy from somewhere down the hallway.

"I'm sorry Scott but he needs his rest." It took Sora a moment to realize that was his uncle Cloud's voice. "He'll be staying here for the time being until he wakes up." Sora heard the finalization in the comment.

As Sora stood there he couldn't help but feel proud for his uncle's foolishness; didn't he understand he was in his father's city? Didn't he realize how powerful that man he was speaking to really was? Realization began to dawn on him at that moment though and Sora began to remember. He remembered why he ran from the friendly sun lit atmosphere with his uncle outside the coffee shop, why he ran to the run down apartment building straight into the testing room. He remembered why he ran into the dark, shadow filled room and took his "medicine". Sora let to much slip and if his father found out that would be the end.

His heart rate increased and his insides shivered and shriveled until it felt as though his body were about to concave in on itself. He felt his blood run cold in his veins and made them feel as though every one of them wanted to break with any move he made. Though none of that mattered to him, none of it. Looking around for a way to run he failed to notice the figure leaning against the wall on the other side of the door. The moment he noticed Sora's change, his sudden need to escape overcoming him again, he spoke up from his spot startling Sora from his thoughts, "So you're finally up kid?"

Sora felt as though he were going to jump straight out of his skin when he heard the male voice beside him, how could he have missed someone standing not even five feet from his side? Turning, his ice blue eyes met steel colored ones, "Leon?" he asked making sure that was the name of this man, the nod his only confirmation. "So…" Sora stumbled for words suddenly feeling foolish and still panicked wondering if his father would hear them from the door way and push his way in, "Where am I?"

Eyeing Sora carefully Leon answered, "This is my place."

"Oh…" Sora fidgeted slightly under Leon's baring gaze. Sora felt uncomfortable, this was not his place, he was not familiar with this lay out and he didn't know the safe zones, and he couldn't find the exits easy if he needed to run. He hated this feeling of being trapped in an unfamiliar place. "How did I—"

"We brought you here after we found you." Leon said interrupting Sora's obvious question. He finally decided to Drop his crossed arms from his chest to his sides so not to seem so threatening to the obviously nervous boy in front of him. He also tried to move closer to Sora, he wanted to get a better look to see if he was doing any better and if the drugs had fully eased their hold on him, but every step he took caused Sora to take an equal amount of steps back until Leon got the hint he was getting no closer to him. "It looks like the effects of that drug have worn off." Leon finally said matter of factly with a sigh; this boy was starting to give him a throbbing headache.

That statement alone caused Sora's eyes to widen and his mouth to open in shock, '_How much had they learned in his drugged state, how far gone had he truly been?_' He wondered silently to himself, not able to recall anything except a fog. "I…" he began, "You… It's none of your business… I'm leaving now so goodbye then." Sora finished quickly and bowed his head; turning on his heel he walked down the hall he hoped lead to the exit of this place.

As he moved his mind raced, he didn't care what happened as long as he got out and away. He needed to try and explain himself to his father before they ruined everything. He wondered what he said to them, how he had acted; he wanted to know how much they knew. If they did try to go against his father and try to "save" him they wouldn't be the first one's but his father was powerful, to powerful to go against with to many people in his pocket. They might as well start digging their graves now if they try anything since he wasn't in any mood to help. Besides he didn't owe them a damn thing, not anything, he had to watch out for himself if he wanted to get out of this mess okay, or alive for that matter. Sure the two were nice but Sora knew one thing and that was his father enjoyed squashing the nice people with just a simple thought.

So lost in his mind and in his panic Sora stopped paying attention to where he was going and walked right into something. Expecting to fall onto the hard floor he was pleasantly surprised when strong arms wrapped themselves around him stopping him from hitting the ground. "Are you alright? Sora?"

Startled out of his musing of the gentleness to the strength in the arms holding him Sora's eyes snapped up to met eyes of the same color as his own. There was a kind smile on Clouds face, one that spoke volumes, but there was something hidden underneath it. A pang of guilt surged through Sora as he saw that but he quickly pushed it away; he had no reason to feel guilty just because of what his uncle… no because of what this stranger had seen. He didn't even feel bad for what they could possibly know or possibly not know; none of this was his fault after all. Besides Sora was the one getting the short straw here, not them! Cloud and Leon just showed up in his life, they'll end up leaving like all the others and he'll be the one left with the bitter memory of their kindness.

With that thought Sora quickly straightened, backing away from Cloud and ran a hand through his hair. "Thanks… I better be going."

"But Sora—"

"Cloud, that's enough now." Leon said from behind the two interrupting Cloud and what he was about to say, "We can't stop him if he wants to leave."

"Leon…" Cloud started but sighed his resignation. Looking at Sora with pleading eyes he smiled a tiered smile, "You win then… We'll be here for a while so if you need us just give us a call." He finished and held out a slip of paper, obviously the two had known Sora wouldn't stay. "You can call us anytime, we'll always answer."

It took Sora by surprise when Cloud held out the small slip of paper; part of him wary of it while a small part of him shimmered with a tendril of hope. He could only stare at it cautiously for a moment not truly wanting to trust the two, who were practically strangers, were standing there showing him of all people kindness. As he thought that he inwardly winced and wondered when he had become so untrusting and jaded and wondered if there had ever been a time he had not been this way. One of his hands reached out and took the slip of paper from Cloud; avoiding all physical contact as he took it. Sora quickly pocketed the paper with out even glancing at it. Part of him wondered if when he woke up tomorrow if it would still be there or if he had just imagined this and his mind was playing a cruel joke on him.

"Thanks…" Sora mumbled one last time, "Bye." and quickly left, narrowly avoiding Cloud on his way.

Cloud silently watched as his nephew made his quick exit, only stopping to slip on his shoes that were at the door. As the door closed behind Sora, Cloud felt as though all the strength he had been showing moments before drained from his body. He felt his legs shake uncontrollably but before they could give way and unceremoniously drop him to the floor he found himself being cradled into Leon's broad chest. Blinking a few times he looked into his boyfriends eyes and raised an eyebrow. "Leon, what do you—"

"Stop." Leon interrupted before leaning forward and kissing the surprised blond in his arms effectively quieting him. Leaning back from him, giving him only enough space to look into his multi layered ice blue eyes and to speak he continued, "You don't have to be strong when it's just the two of us."

At those words Cloud's strength finally faded and he leaned his head on Leon's shoulder, "Why do you have to be the strong one?"

Leon smiled and shook his head, only when he was upset did he forget they were a unit and no single one was the "strong one" but that didn't bother him. He began to move to their bedroom, "Because love, I doubt such an emotional wreck like yourself could stay as calm and collected as I tend to." Leon teased.

"Oh," Cloud raised an eyebrow again, "You mean a hot headed, hot blooded, foul mouth, like you is even tempered and collected?"

As Leon opened the door to their bed room he finally replied to his snickering lover. "Let's see who will be more collected tonight then." His smirk grew at the surprised look on Clouds face. Tonight his lover would forget all about the problems of the day and tomorrow be far more relaxed and ready to face them; this place was theirs and no darkness could touch their bliss.

_**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X**_

As Sora exited the condo building his hand found its way into his pocket, the pocket that now held the small slip of paper with Cloud and Leon's number. Cautiously, as though the small paper would attack his fingers as soon as they touched it, he rubbed it between his thumb and index finger as if to make sure it was real. He couldn't help but wonder why those two seemed so desperate to help him now, at this point in his life. If they wanted to help him so desperately where had they been before all this? If what Cloud said before was true, and if Sora actually believed him, he had always had some clue or idea that he'd needed "help".

Finally Sora stopped walking; he felt he was a good distance away from the condo. Even though he hadn't been paying attention to where he had been walking he knew where he was. He stood in his city and these streets were his; he grew up on them and lived knowing them. This city had always been his playground and he had always been protected by his fathers name. None wanted to harm him because of that, but it didn't change the fact that he did at times look for trouble so he could stay strong; though trouble found _him_ a lot of the time. Even in the dim street lights at night Sora knew where he needed to walk on the sidewalk or the shadowed alleyways.

Sora inhaled an uneasy breath as a tightness grew in his chest. For some reason the daunting shadows seemed less welcoming then they normally did; as though they were hiding something within their depths that waited for its moment to strike. Slowly Sora slid his hand out of his pocket, deciding it would be best to leave the small slip where it was in his pocket until he reached a place that was safer then out in the open, and kept walking.

After a while Sora began to think that feeling of dread was only his imagination due to the events of the day as well as his misgivings of Cloud and Leon's kindness. As he began to shrug off the feeling he jumped slightly as his pocket began to vibrate and ring with the sound of a chipper ring tone. Just from the ringtone alone Sora would have jumped and knew that the person calling was not one to be ignored since he only gave this tone to two people, both of which could _not _be ignored, and he quickly reached into his pocket and retrieved his phone. He tried to sound calm, and hoped silently to himself, '_Please let it not be him._' "Hello."

"Hello pet." Of course hope was for idiots and fools Sora thought as he heard the male voice purr from the other end of the line. "Your father was telling me that you have gone and got yourself abducted; I shall be your rescuer this evening."

"I've already gone and saved myself, a shame. Had I known you were going to come and save me I would have waited." Sora said silently thankful he had gotten out of Cloud and Leon's place when he had.

There was a soft chuckle, muscular, almost a cruel sounding chuckle, "I know, I trained you well to be obedient to me." At his words a chill ran up Sora's spin; he felt disgusted by how his body reacted to his words.

"Perhaps…" Sora admitted in defeat, he was obedient out of fear and continued out of lust. Both emotions strong on their own but with them together Sora felt powerless to this man.

As the word left his mouth there was only a hairs breath before the man on the other end hung up. Slowly Sora pulled the phone away from his ear and stared blankly at it. After a moment he slipped the phone back into his pocket, he could feel his confusion furrowing his brow. Before he could actually ponder on the reason for the sudden disconnection long arms, strong arms, wrapped themselves around him in a possessive hold. The one who now held him buried his face into Sora's hair.

Though Sora wasn't facing the one who held him, he knew instinctively who it was. He also knew that these strong arms now holding him could kill him in an instant and that he wouldn't think twice about it. Sora found himself tortured and pleasured by this man many a nights, always and only this man caused such turbulent emotions to stir in Sora's heart… by this _maniac_. This was the only other person then his father that Sora obeyed with out question and this was probably the only one who would do _anything_ to keep Sora all to himself. "You found me fast, how'd you do it?" Sora asked trying to sound innocent.

"A magician never reveals his secrets." He whispered into Sora's ear causing him to shiver with anticipation. Anticipation of what Sora could never guess. Turning Sora in his arms to face him he gently caressed Sora's cheek, "Are you not pleased to see me?"

"Always!" Sora answered, wrapping his arms around the man's neck and rising so he could kiss him fully. After a moment Sora ended the kiss so the man could not deepen it, but the man's hand had found its way underneath Sora's shirt and slightly under the waist of Sora's pants to rest just above his arse. Sora sucked in a deep, calming breath and looked at the man with half lidded eyes. "I'm always happy to see you Ansem."

"I know pet." Ansem said with a sinuous smile that if Sora hadn't known better would have fooled him with it and its sweet promises. "I came to find you, now that I have you stay with me tonight." Ansem whispered into Sora's ear before nipping at his ear lobe.

Sora gripped Ansem's shoulders to try and keep himself grounded and looked to the heaven's silently wishing this white haired beauty would stop. "My father—"

"Won't mind if you're with me pet." Ansem whispered interrupting Sora's pathetic attempt to escape him before he moved slightly lower and began to suckle at Sora's neck while the hand that was in Sora's pant's slipped lower causing his breath to hitch. "Stay with me pet, tonight will be ours."

"You are so persistent…" Sora felt himself slipping, and wanting nothing more then to give into this man; still he resisted.

"I am always wanting you, only you…" Ansem replied lifting the hand that had not migrated into Sora's pants he painfully gripped Sora's hair and tilted his head back till they were face to face. Ansem's peaceful and tormenting face that whispered sweet promises had changed to one of fury. "Though I know you my pet and how you'll let _anyone_ touch you."

"Ansem what—" Sora began but was cut off as Ansem kissed him with a bruising force.

"Your mine." Ansem said in a threatening tone after breaking the kiss. "No one else can have you." And with that Ansem gripped Sora's wrist in a vice like grip and dragged him down an alley way toward his parked car.

_**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X**_

Sora laid there on the cold tile floor when he woke up, his cheek swollen and his lip split. He also knew that there was a well sized lump on his head from where he had knocked it against Ansem's car after he had been hit by Ansem. Honestly there was no telling as to why Ansem had suddenly decided to hit him, knocking him unconscious, only that he didn't want to wait till they arrived at his home. So far this sudden appearance of Ansem and his already punishing blow did not give Sora much hope as to what the night would be like.

Slowly he pushed himself up and moved to lean his back against the wall and went over his injuries thus far. He was thankful to find that Ansem had only struck him once so far. One hit, three injuries; no tonight was not looking good. Part of Sora couldn't help but find this situation funny, he had walked out of one "abduction" and straight into another one… he had to admit that he had the most interesting luck.

Thirty minutes, that's how long it took him sitting alone in a dim room on the tile floor before he heard the door at the top of the stairs to his right open. The light from the other side of the door leaked into the room and the inky darkness, for a moment, was gone. Sora however did not need to look around to know where he was or what torture devices were hidden here. No, he knew all to well what this room looked like and the magnitude of torture and pleasure could be mingled here. He knew that the tile was a sand color and the walls a burgundy color. He also knew that the walls had multiple pictures of sex and pain, he knew that there was a bed off to the left of him and deeper into the room, he knew that there he would find a chest holding the many "toys" Ansem liked to use. He knew there he would find chains on the walls to shackle those Ansem brought here when he wished, he knew that there was an innocent looking bench with rope to tie down a person so they were unable to move or struggle against him as Ansem delved into his tortures ways. He knew all this and he knew that when that door shut it would be locked again due to the self locking mechanism and Ansem was the only one with the key. Knowing all this he didn't bother to raise his head to the light, instead waiting till the door closed. He knew Ansem was coming and there was no fighting him here.

"Finally awake?" Ansem asked as he reached the bottom of the stairs. Even in this darkness Sora saw him standing there, his shirt already having been removed and his pants hanging low on his hips.

"Did I upset you?" Sora asked, his hand going to his cheek that still had a sting.

"Pet, come here." Ansem commanded his hand outstretched.

Part of Sora wanted to stay away, screamed to not go near him, but he found himself already rising onto all fours and crawling his way toward the man who called to him. Once at Ansem's feet, not rising but staying on all fours, he looked up at Ansem. "Yes sir?"

Ansem chuckled darkly and then with out warning violently kicked Sora to the chest. It was painful and with such force it knocked Sora away causing him to skid on the floor and only stopping when he hit the wall. Sora gasped for air for a moment and looked up at Ansem with tears welling in his eyes from the lack of oxygen. Slowly, as though he were stalking Sora, he walked toward him. "You are mine and mine alone." That was all he said as he knelt down to be level with Sora before cruelly yanking Sora's hair and forcing their lips to meet.

It was his cruelty that pushed Sora, pushed him to try and fight this man that claimed him. However there was a sick part of him that curled itself around those words, that feeling of belonging, and wanted nothing more then to give in. It wasn't always pain, it wasn't always violence, it wasn't always blood; there was tenderness sometimes and Ansem at times professed for caring about him so there had to be something under all this…

Sora felt a tear slid down his cheek but he didn't understand why as the painful kiss ended. With blood beginning to trickle down his chin from the split lip that had painfully been reopened Sora smiled and softly kissed Ansem's lips before he gave way to his darkness, "I am yours and only yours."

_**End Chapter Three**_

_A/N:_ Well there's chapter three for you guys. I know its taken some time to get this posted but the funny thing is I've had this chapter done for quite some time now, just never got around to posting it. I'm sure a few of you are wondering what's going on… well I can't really tell you now can I, you'll just have to keep reading this story to find out. I wanted to go ahead and introduce as many character's as I could, show their relationship, etc. and I think so far I've done a decent job of it. I know that my last chapters were a bit bigger then this chapter but I can't make them _all_ jumbo size. I am really liking this story so far, the characters a flushing out pretty well and I've only gotten a few complaints from them (yes they live in my head while I write this so it gets noisy sometimes) on how things are going and what's going to happen. I know my last chapters had its funny moments and I promise there will be more funny moments to come but I thought it was about time to show you _why_ this story is dark… (and yes it'll get darker for some)

I've been pumped to get started back on this story for some time but I also had so much going on here that it is hard to find the time to sit down and really write it out, or type up and post what I've already written. I've made _more_ notes for this story, trashed a couple of rough drafts for chapters, and I think I finally got it. I think… Here's hoping I don't get back into a corner and have to redo stuff. I'm going to try and focus more on this story as well as my _Longing to be Found_ story (Harry Potter slash). Just remember I enjoy getting feed back on the chapters so far so don't be afraid of the review button, I welcome all comments (unless they are nothing more then flames). Though if someone feels the urgency to flame this story (since I'm just asking and informing you I would rather not waist time because it does no good to either you or me) they will be duely mocked, laughed at, and ignored, nothing else. Thank You!

!R&R!


End file.
